Westside Warrior
Born an orphan in Chamberlain's Westside, Alex Freeman grew up as a typical inner-city teenager until the fateful day he left his iPod nano in the school cafeteria. Rushing back to the lunch room after realizing his mistake, he discovered it had been removed by person or persons unknown. Utterly traumatized by the theft, Alex spent the next forty-eight hours training himself to the peak of physical perfection, donning a form-fitting costume to become The Westside Warrior, urban vigilante and avenger of the night. Armed only with his trusty night-stick and highly questionable gymnastic prowess, Alex swore to protect the innocent and clear the streets of crime. Alexander's career as the Westside Warrior has been somewhat less than stellar. Patrolling the city on his very first mission, he was mistaken for a super-villain and beaten up by Colonel Ace Brogan. Once the mistake was discovered, Brogan kicked his ass again for "prancing 'round like some goddam candybutt". Swiftly recovering from this ordeal, he attempted to interrogate a bar full of thugs and was promptly arrested by an undercover detective on a charge of solicitation. Apparently, he'd failed to notice that the "underworld den" was actually a BDSM club full of gimps and cosplayers, all of whom now wanted a piece of the action, so to speak. Managing to evade capture by sheer dumb luck, Alex decided to shift his attention to Gallows Hill, hoping to team up with The Masque and score some street-cred in the roughest part of town. Upon meeting the semi-mythical demon hunter, Alex realized that he was, in fact, a dangerous lunatic, barely escaping with his life when the two were suddenly attacked by a rogue Inquisitor. Figuring that supernatural menaces were a little out of his league, Alex then attempted to join The Patriot Brigade, but was hurled bodily out into the street after he accidentally set fire to the group's headquarters. Subsequent meetings with The Chamberlain Knights, The Devengers, and The Liberty Belles yielded similar results. By this time, his reputation was so low that Victory Girl gave him a fat lip before he even had a chance to plead his case. Despite these considerable setbacks, Alex earned the respect of the superhero community during the PURGE storyline. When the Book Master sent Belial and the Nameless Ones to kill Excelsior, the Warrior arrived first on the scene, distracting the demons long enough for help to arrive. Alex fought alongside the Moon Maiden, Scarlet Shade, and Tachyon in the ensuing battle, proving himself a brave and resourceful ally, even in the face of opponents far more powerful than himself. In recognition of Alexander's courage, Major Triumph awarded him honorary status as a S.T.E.E.D reserve (along with a new iPod tuned to Triumph's communication wavelength). His reputation thus established, Westside finally joined the ranks of Chamberlain's elite heroes... though he's still wanted on charges of solicitation and resisting arrest. Powers and Abilities Westside Warrior has no super powers per se, but he's a pretty good athlete - probably better than you. Notes The Westside Warrior is an open source character created specifically for use by anyone. Feel free to use it any way you wish; author citations are not necessary. Category:SimonJamesKirby - Creator Category:Open Source Characters Category:Landmark Characters Category:Landmark Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Humor Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:RPG Characters